Pétalos Caídos
by KifumiBoox
Summary: Pétalos marchitos caerán y otros más nacerán, una fecha que lo tiene marcado, un 21 de marzo lo conoció y un 21 de marzo lo perdió para siempre. ONE-SHOT YAOI Hiroto x Midorikawa


Hola! ps bueno que decir es la primera vez que subo algo aki en esta web

espero que sea de su agrado n.n

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE_**

* * *

**Pétalos Caídos**

**...**

Este año, de nuevo, las flores comienzan a abrirse y mostrar sus bellos pétalos, la brisa fresca invade los campos verdes y abundantes de vida. Y ahí estaba el, mirando el azul cielo sin nadie a su lado, claro que, en su momento estuvo cerca de la mejor persona que tuvo suerte de conocer...

Ryuuji Midorikawa

Con solo decir su nombre la nostalgia lo invadía, La soledad se hacía presente y un fuerte dolor en el pecho se apoderaba de el... pero, no era el momento de sentirse así, vaya, era primavera, la época del año que más amaba su Amado. Frente a su lapida con su nombre en el, sonrió amargamente.

Aun lo recuerda, claramente aquel día...

_**Flash-Back**_

Estaba en el parque, sentado en una de las bancas de este mismo, miraba a los niños jugar, simplemente ver sus caras felices le ponía de buen humor, se quedo así un rato más hasta que decidió irse, se puso de pie y camino, de paso vio a una mujer que vendía rosas, claveles, tulipanes, de todo tipo de flores, el no era de los chicos que compraba flores pero ese día quiso darse ese capricho y lo hizo.

-Muchas gracias -Agradeció a la mujer con una sonrisa.

-De nada joven gracias -La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, Hiroto había comprado rosas, las cuales se quedo observando un rato, dio la vuelta para seguir su camino pero fue detenido al chocar con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho… -Se disculpo de inmediatamente, fue ahí cuando lo vio por primera vez.

-D-descuida fue mi culpa -Contesto con una sonrisa- ¡Ah! ¡Mis rosas!.

Sus rosas se habían maltratado, algunas ya ni siquiera tenían pétalos, era lamentable, Midorikawa las había comprado no hace mucho.

Hiroto vio como se entristeció mientras recogía lo que quedaba, y fue cuando entonces miro las que tenía y decidió…

-Toma las mías…

-¿Ah? -Lo miro confundido- ¿En verdad me las das?

-¿Y porque no?, después de todo gracias a mi se estropearon las tuyas.

-Aun si fuera mi culpa, no creo que deba…

-Anda por mi está bien -Insistió Hiroto, Midorikawa se quedo un rato pensando.

Hiroto extendió el brazo con el ramo de rosas, los ojos le brillaron a Midorikawa y soltó una sonrisa bellísima.

-¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! -Las tomo y las abrazo- En verdad te lo agradezco… ¿ah?

-Hiroto, Kiyama Hiroto.

-Hiroto… ¡En verdad gracias!, ¡Por cierto! Me Llamo Ryuuji Midorikawa -se presento sonrientemente.

-Pues es un gusto Midorikawa…

Era un 21 de marzo, esa fecha lo marco ya que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Midorikawa. Extrañamente, cada que Hiroto iba a aquel parque se lo topaba, y también con el siempre traía un ramo de flores, Kiyama le pregunto del porque de las flores él contestó simple, _Por que las amo y pienso que cada vez que nace una flor nace algo bello que todos pueden disfrutar y compartir con esa persona a la que amas…_

Ya llevaban más de 7 meses de amigos, cuando su amistad se intensificaba algo iba e iba creciendo dentro de ambos, un sentimiento tan hermoso y Hiroto no pudo aguantar y decidió decirle lo que sentía, y que mejor lugar que un campo llenos de diferentes flores.

-¡Mira! -Señalo el peli-verde viendo un pétalo volar en el viento, lo tomo con ambas manos y lo miro- Te tengo pequeño…

-¿Un pétalo? -Dijo Hiroto junto a Midorikawa., este asistió con la cabeza, sintió que era el momento -Mido te… te tengo que decir algo importante…

-¿Así? Dime…

-Bueno… yo es que es algo d-difícil de decir -Tartamudeaba nervioso.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?, dime ya de una vez -Midorikawa estaba ansioso.

-Mido te desesperas rápido -Confeso Hiroto.

-Eso no es cierto -Hizo un puchero infantil, se veía tan lindo cuando hacia eso- Volvamos al grano, dime qué es.

Hiroto tomo un gran bocado de aire y hablo:

-Mido este tiempo que hemos sido amigos ha sido genial, eres una persona increíble y por eso te quiero pedir que… si tu… quieres ser mi novio.

Midorikawa estaba sorprendido y sonrojado, la sorpresa en su rostro se transformo en felicidad, sonrió a más no poder y abrazo a Hiroto, ahora Hiroto era el sorprendido.

-¿Eso te constaba decir Hiroto? -Dijo calmado Midorikawa con sus ojos cerrados- Me has hecho feliz muchas gracias.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí? Pregunto apartando a Miro de él para escuchar su repuesta.

-Claro que si tono, porque yo… yo te amo Hiroto, desde aquel día que nos topamos y me diste tus rosas, supe que eras una persona dulce y así fue -Concluyo con una sonrisa.

-Mido… -Hiroto lo tomo del mentol con cuidado, se acerco y lo beso, un beso cálido y lleno de amor, se separaron rápido.

-Gracias -Dijo Mido sonrojado- ¡Ah! Cierto -Abrió su mano y lanzo el pétalo al aire- Sigue tu camino pequeño.

El pétalo voló, Hiroto abrazo a su novio y ambos lo vieron irse. Después de aquel día todo fue felicidad, risas, cariño y amor.

4 meses después… (N/A: Para eso ya había pasado casi 1 año de conocerse) Midorikawa empezó a sufrir cambios, se enfermaba con frecuencia de problemas respiratorios, la piel comenzó a ponerse pálida, iba de mal en peor, aun así Midorikawa decía que no era nada grave, pero cada decaída era más fuerte que la anterior, la vida se le iba, Hiroto no aguanto más y lo llevo para hacerse unos estudios.

El destino es cruel en ocasiones, Hiroto lo había escuchado de personas, pero no quiso creer hasta que lo vivió, en carne propia. El diagnostico fue que… Midorikawa Tenia Cáncer Pulmonar. Lamentablemente, en una etapa demasiada avanzada, ya no se podía hacer nada, Ese día en la clínica no se aparto para nada de Midorikawa, lo abrazaba protectoramente, como si tuviera el temor de que se lo arrebataran, en cambio Midorikawa estaba tranquilo acariciando el cabello de su amado, las lagrimas caían de sus negros ojos aun así no dejo se sonreír porque sabía que no estaba solo, pero ver a Hiroto así de mal y triste… No podía permitir que esa bella sonrisa se apagara, lo pensó y llego a la conclusión.

-Hiroto quiero que me prometas algo, quiero que… cuando yo caiga en cama no vengas a verme...

Hiroto lo miro impactado ¿Qué no fuera a verlo? ¡Como haría algo así de horrible!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? Nunca, nunca me iré de aquí, aun si tú me lo pidieras yo…

-Basta Hiroto… Sí tu estas aquí ¿Quién cuidara de las flores dime?, ellas necesitan agua, abono y que las traten con cariño, de no ser así se pueden morir y no quiero que pase eso, además tu estas sano y lleno de vida, por eso quiero que la vivas al máximo y conozcas a mucha gente -Miro directamente a los ojos a Hiroto.

-Midorikawa por favor no me pidas eso… son solo flores, tú me importas y no quiero dejarte solo y mucho menos ahora… -Sus ojos comenzaron a verse cristalinos por las lagrimas.

-Tal vez tengas razón y son solo flores, pero para mí lo son todo -Midorikawa comenzó a llorar- Las rosas que tú me diste cuando nos conocimos ya murieron, pero dejaron brotes y ahora crecen, las cuido todos los días para que sigan creciendo y cada vez que las mire me sienta feliz y con ganas de llorar porque sé que gracias a ellas tu y yo estamos juntos, incluso y algún día llegues a conocer a ese alguien especial y le enseñes ese bello rosal… Hiroto no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa me entiendes, quiero que seas feliz como yo lo fui contigo, así que… por lo que más quieras vete y haz lo que te pido… por favor…

Midorikawa fue abrazado por Hiroto que comenzó a llorar.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo -Hiroto no paraba de decir aquellas palabras tan hermosas que hacían feliz a Mido.

-Y yo a ti… quiero que seas feliz… por eso vete…

Y lo hizo se fue, por la noche al llegar a casa, no quería saber nada, no quería sentir nada pero era inevitable, con coraje tiro todo lo que estaba en el pequeño mostrador que estaba junto a la puerta, algunas cosas eran de vidrio lo que provoco que se cortara y le sangrara la mano, no le importo en lo absoluto, se dejo caer de rodillas, se sentía impotente, quería ayudar ¿pero cómo?

-¡AHHHHHHHH! -Grito todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, las descaradas lagrimas caían sin pedir permiso alguno y por más doloroso que fuese…

Lo cumplió, por más que le doliera y se le rasgara el alma no fue, se quedaba en casa y cuidaba aquel rosal, Midorikawa por su parte miraba el cielo azul desde la ventana no lo podía negar, se sentía triste y solo la razón de la decisión fue por Hiroto, no lo quería ver todo el día junto a él mientras la vida se le iba pero… ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto o solo era egoísta?, No lo sabía. Cada se sentía más y más cansado, sin fuerza alguna, incluso a veces dormía todo el día…

Pero aunque le había pedido no ir, no obedecía ya que todas las mañanas al despertarse una de las enfermeras llevaba un florero lleno de rosas. Todos los días sin falta. Al ver esto, Midorikawa sonreía o Lloraba.

Estar solo enloquecía cada día, había vivido un maldito mes de agonía ¿Cómo podía estar ahí sentado mientras su amado moría en una clínica sin nadie a su lado?, se lo había prometido aun así no lo iba a permitir y fue.

En la clínica, después de un largo mes, Midorikawa ya no podía más, su cuerpo estaba débil y delgado, el cabello opaco y la piel más pálida que antes, en sus ojos las ojeras lo marcaban debido a la misma enfermedad, estaba acostado de lado hacia la ventana mirando el cielo que lo acompañaba cada día, sintió alguien parado en la puerta de la habitación y volteo. Era Hiroto que no daba crédito a lo que veía, su Midorikawa que una vez estuvo tan lleno de vida estaba ahí demacrado por la enfermedad.

Midorikawa le sonrió débilmente.

-Te dije que no vinieras… y aun así no cumpliste… -Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Como podría dejarte así dime, ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? -Se acerco y beso la frente del menor.

-No quisiera saber no podría vivir si tu estuvieras así… pero si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cambiar los papeles contigo, lo haría… -Midorikawa tomo la mano de Hiroto y la apretó lo más que pudo, para Hiroto fue algo leve- Te estaba esperando… aguante todo este tiempo solo para verte por última vez…

-N-no hables como si te fueras a morir tonto -Le dio un beso a la mano del menor- Tienes que ponerte bien, caminar y seguir como un loquito recolectando flores diferentes como hacías antes - Mido soltó una pequeña risa.

-No me digas loco… -Comenzó a reír débil.

-Es que la gente te veía como si lo fueses -El también comenzó a reír recordando aquellos bellos momentos, las lagrimas cayeron mientras aun reía. Midorikawa alzo su mano y limpio el rostro de Hiroto.

-No llores… todo está bien…

Hiroto agarro su mano con fuerza sin dejar de llorar, pero sabía que por más que llorara las cosas no cambiarían.

-Hiroto… gracias por las rosas… no sabes cuánto me alegraban el día -Confesó feliz, sus ojos entrecerrados mostraban lagrimas- Pero por más que hubiera querido alejarte de mi… no pude y te obligué a hacer algo horrible por eso quiero que me perdones.

-No, soy yo quien pido tu perdón por no venir a verte estos días.

-Descuida… -Su voz comenzaba a temblar y cada vez a apagarse- Hiroto… Gracias por acompañarme, por quererme y… por hacerme feliz…

Hiroto llorando tomo el cuerpo débil de Midorikawa y le dio un abrazo

-Y yo a ti… Midorikawa, y yo a ti…

-Te… amo… -Midorikawa cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas cayeron. Sintió como su cuerpo empezó a debilitarse cada vez más, hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

Un 21 de Marzo… Ryuuji Midorikawa dejo de existir…

**Fin Del Flash.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tenía 15 cuando lo conoció, ahora tiene 18, ya tres años, el tiempo vuela rápido, se puso de rodillas y dejo un ramo de rosas en la lapida.

-Soy yo de nuevo, te traje rosas -Las puso con cuidado- Todo el tiempo te la pasabas diciéndome que eran tus favoritas, incluso te la pasabas como loco plantándolas y yo a veces me preguntaba si pararías, pero nuca lo hacías -Sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos.

El viento soplo por el cementerio, uno de los pétalos salió volando y dando giros con el viento.

-Quiero que sepas que si encontré a ese alguien especial y eres tu… -Hizo una pausa mirando la lapida- te amo Midorikawa, se que estas esperando y nos volveremos a encontrar… -Se puso de pie, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a casa.

Ya lejos el pequeño pétalo giraba y giraba hasta que fue detenido por una delicada mano, sus bellos ojos negros miraron el pequeño pétalo y sonrió feliz, el viento comenzó a soplar de nuevo moviendo su cabello, alzo su mano y voló dejando que siguiera su curso…

_Cuando una vida nace, otra muere, lamentablemente así es esto. La primavera es una fecha bella donde nace nueva vida entre ellas las flores, por eso es que las amo y pienso que cada vez que nace una flor nace algo bello que todos pueden disfrutar y compartir con esa persona a la que amas…_

Los brotes se abrirán este año también, pétalos marchitos caerán y otros nacerán…

F I N

* * *

Meresco RW? OWO?


End file.
